


What to do

by Bitch_is_me



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, No Smut, super dumb, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_is_me/pseuds/Bitch_is_me
Summary: Hanahaki disease sucks. Yamaguchi knew that. He rather not die without doing some stuff.Not proof read so......ya
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 31





	What to do

**Author's Note:**

> Very dumb, no reason to read but if you do have fun with that. Love Terushima with Yamaguchi. That’s all folks.

Yamaguchi knew exactly how this happened. They say love is one of the best things to happen, it can also be a bitch.  
Flowers started to come out of his mouth. It happened one fateful day of Sunday morning practice. With Tsukki doing his thing and blocking with precision and consideration. Yamaguchi was already feeling unwell that morning. Having ran to the bathroom expecting his breakfast only to have A pink flower, most known as camellia flower. It wasn’t hard to figure out he was in love with his best friend. “Well this is unfortunate.” Giggles echoed through the bathroom, yamaguchi just assessing the current situation. 

“Did you vomit?” Yamaguchi always knew tsukki hated when someone vomited. It was the perfect cover up to have some time alone. Yamaguchi nodded. Tsukki just walked off without a word whileYamaguchi was trying to find a way to not have flowers running up his throat. 

Yamaguchi did his research, he had countless sleepless nights trying to figure out how to get rid of the Hanahaki disease. It was either get surgery or continue until you eventually died. Surgery was the way to go but with the cost and the already little money his family had he would rather die than let their family go into debt. Yamaguchi reasoned it was his fault for falling in love with the one person that never found interest in that very thing. Tears were a common recurrence. It baffles Yamaguchi on how he didn’t figure out he was in love with Tsukki earlier. He decided then and there it didnt matter. If he was going to die he would have to prolong that death until the very end. Hes going to live as much as he could before he left. He wanted to do so many things. He wanted to go on a date, he wanted a first kiss, he wanted to be held and feel loved. He wanted it with tsukki. The universe isn’t with him. Having to get away from tsukki can help to prolong his symptoms of death. If that’s what it takes to do the things he wants he will do it. He felt it was time to be. Little selfish. He has been there for everyone and now i was time to be there for himself.

Yamaguchi got piercings, he got his hair dyed, he made so many friends along the way he was sad to go. He didn't know when that would happen but it would happen eventually.  
“Yamaguchi what are you doing?” Tsukki was in front of his with his arms crossed. It would be so easy to step forward and kiss him, with the light hitting him perfectly. 

“Oh you know…….” He didn't even know how to end that sentence. Tsukki waiting tapping his foot rapidly. 

“No I don't know.” It was bittersweet really. Having Tsukki finally care after so many years. Having him show interest. Maybe he never really cared until his only friend wasn’t always by his side. Maybe he did care. Yamaguchi never knew if he was a welcomed presence or just….there. 

“You will.” Terushima walked up to Yamaguchi, feeling the urge to cough, leading him to a new shop he was super excited to show Yamaguchi. He didn't dare turn back to see Tsukki. He didn't want to see whatever he looked like at this moment. Either way it would hurt him. Either he showed nothing or everything Yama wouldn’t know what to think of it. Yuuji was Yamaguchi's first in everything. They both agreed i would be a friends with benefits kind of thing and they made it work, suspiciously super effective. The things Yamaguchi wanted to do was done and more. Yet he wanted more, he wanted it with Tsukki and that frustrated Yamaguchi to no end. 

“No.” Tsukki pulled Yama into his arms and ran with his hand tightly grasping yamas wrist. 

“I'll text you Yuuji! Don't forget me for I am not far! Remember my words! I will love you and the money you have offered me!” That was the only thing he could say before he was harshly pulled. Terushima laughed and wiped his fake tears. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but laugh at his antics. The walk was silent and Tsukki was unrelenting with his iron tight grip. Yamaguchi looked paler and paler by the second. He supposed it was a good life. He supposed it would be a good day with the sun shining bright and the clouds forming a small grey. He hoped it rained, it always gave the best smell after it did. 

Tsukki was pacing his room after he slammed every door in their path. Yamaguchi was in the set twirling with his head facing the ceiling. “You know I never knew what would happen if things could talk. What would they even say? Like imagine them seeing me masterbate and they're like ‘oh yaaaa’ just randomly! I don't know if i would be disgusted or turned on?” Yamaguchi stopped his weird thinking and focused his attention to the clearly agitated boy, who stopped moving, looking right at yamaguchi. 

“If you are just going to stare at me might as well let me go to that cafe Yuuji wanted to go. He was so excited to. He did say there would be a chocolate cake with brownies infused with it and you know how much I lo-“  
“Love brownies yes I do.”  
“I was going to say cake but good effort…..I’m just kidding, stop looking like you're constipated.” Tsukki grumbled and went to lay down on his bed. It was silent with a sort of buzz to it. Yamaguchi was starting to feel the familiar itch on his throat. Usually it could stay down on command but lately it forced its way up.  
“I-“ Yamaguchi ran to the bathroom with tsukki trailing behind him shooting questions. Leaning over the clean toilet bowl producing flowers of all kinds. Like it was desperately trying to make itself known.  
“You couldn’t wait until we got home? Really? Damn so unreliable.” He faced tsukki with the flowers on his hand and blood splattered.  
“Ill clean up i promise. I may not b a saint but I do have respect for you mom. Having to take care of you and Akiteru must have been a hand full. Remember to say than-“  
“Is it Terushima?” Now that was something he wanted to avoid. No it wasn’t Terushima, he wished it was. It would have been easier.  
“That little slut? Pfft. I’m kidding, he's not a slut he’s a saint. But no its not him. Look I wanted to avoided this but I guess its my time. Its not your fault. I know how much you hate people confessing to you and bare with me with this awful time. Because believe it or not I am also having an awful time. You are one of my best friends and it would be stupid of me not to fall in love with you. I know you dont feel the same having this be….cough…… that disease. But I do want to say that your not as cold hearted as everyone thinks. You're amazing and you give me a safe space to be myself. I love how much you try to keep you cool when I know how much you care about your team and your brother. I love your little weird obsessions with dinosaurs and the love you have for strawberry flavored things. And-“ Yamaguchi felt the cool tiles on the floor and his hearing was muffled with Tsukki's voice desperately trying to make itself heard. Yamaguchi knew this was the day he would cease to exist and he doesn’t know how to feel about it. Having to die and his grave will say ‘dead by flowers’ sounded lame. He hoped someone would change it to something color like ‘a man that saved someone choosing their life over his’ or something with jumping in front of a bullet like a badass. At last it was roses and carnations that sealed his fate. 

“Yamaguchi. Tadashi! TADASHI! You better not die on me! You didn't even ask me? You didn’t even tell me? You didn't even know I have loved you since the day I saved you! You didn't show me anything to know! You know I’m emotionally constipated! I would have never figured it out!” 

Yamaguchi awoke to being surrounded by white walls.  
“Wow Hell has really fallen now. Copying heaven, now that is pathetic. Can I speak with your manager please, Satan would suffice. Tell him I am available right now! Hello?” Yamaguchi knew it wasn’t going to be good service but damn how long does he have to wait to be escorted to a nice fiery bed. His vision cleared enough to see there was people standing around him and not the ones that he thought. His team standing looking at him and some laughing. 

“I didn't know we were all dying today. Now my death seems futile…….Did anyone die by flowers? Because if you did, that's lame. Obviously I saved a man from being further deformed. I know I’m a hero.” The group bursted out laughing.  
“Well why you guys here? Wait……… imma go back to sleep and pretend I didn’t think I was dead. Pretend I wasn’t even here.” Yamaguchi was about to turn when his chest started to feel tremendous pain.  
“UGh what the fuck?!” Tsukki was at his side holding him. Holding a sobbing yamaguchi and everyone looked at him in sympathy. All the heartbreak and longing, every emotion he bottled up spilled in that very moment. Tsukki whispered reassurance and his name fell off his lips. After a while Yamaguchi felt the ache subside and saw everyone was gone. Tsukki gave a shrug. He knew he shooed them away. Having yamaguchi between Tsukkis legs felt like he came back home after so long of being away. 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Yamaguchi sighed. It was along time coming. His nervous habits returning at full blast. 

“Well you know why tell people things when you can just poof be gone and no one would really notice and it would be easier. I was going to do the surgery but that’s a waste of money. Plus who knew that I……..would still be alive? Why am I alive?” 

“Because I love you back dumbass. Don’t ever scare me like that again. The pierced bastard better not step foot in my sight.” Yamaguchi laughed and Tsukki buried his face on yamaguchis neck, his smile marking his way through his skin. 

“Who knew the ice king loved me huh.”

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

“You sure you want that to happen? You can do it yourself you know?” Tsukki painted in red leaned down placing his lips gently on Yamaguchi. The kiss brought a promise, a promise to each other to be there and love unconditionally.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in my weird moments and I regret nothing.  
> Comment, need help in improving my writing. Quality sucks sooo.


End file.
